An oil-air lubricant distributor of the above-mentioned type including a tubular distributor body is known, for example, from DE 20 2007 008 531 (a family member of US 2010/0178000). This lubricant distributor includes a tubular lance with a plurality of lubricant outlets, and an insert cartridge configured as a metering valve is disposed on each of the lubricant outlets. The insert cartridge is configured to dispense a metered amount of lubricant to the lubricant dispensing point. An air channel that runs parallel to the lubricant supply is also provided, which air channel pumps compressed air to the lubricant outlets, to which lubricant outlets the oil metered by the metering valve is dispensed and pumped toward the consumer.
However it is disadvantageous in such a lubricant distributor that the metering valves are fixedly installed in the tubular distributor so that in the event that one of the metering valves fails the entire tubular distributor must be removed and exchanged. Moreover, even for adjusting the lubricant amount the entire tubular distributor must be removed, which leads to a very high assembly and maintenance expense.
A lubricant distributor is also known from, for example, EP 2039978, in which a tubular distributor body includes pump lines that are connected to connection lines, via which a pre-metered lubricant amount is supplied to the tubular distributor body. Although this makes the metering points more accessible, the metering points themselves must be accommodated at an external location that lies outside the distributor and is easily accessible. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that a high air pressure is required for pumping the oil-air mixture in the connection lines, in the range of 3 to 4 bar, in order to pump the oil-air mixture via the connection lines to the tubular distributor.